


Unjust

by Elora_vale



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Alpha Logic | Logan Sanders, Background Relationships, Beta Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Everyone Is Gay, He is trying his best, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Deceit | Janus Sanders, Omega Morality | Patton Sanders, Parent Dr. Emile Picani, Sad, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elora_vale/pseuds/Elora_vale
Summary: An unusual omegaverse storyDon't be fooled this shit is heavy.Sanders sides.No smut.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 19
Kudos: 87





	1. Undeniable

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Abuse, Discrimination.
> 
> WARNING: This is not a happy story. There will be happy parts but is mostly set on angst.

Patton White wasn't born into a happy family.

Emile White was 14 when he first met a unstable alpha. Emile was a omega with a heart of gold and he wanted nothing more than to help this alpha. He had started to date him in hopes that with a good influence in his life, the alpha could change his ways. Young wishful thinking was his downfall. 

Emile White was 16 when the alpha first hit him. He was drunk and angry after a party, and it just happened. Emile didn't think much of it at the time, and he apologized the next day so water under the bridge right? He was wrong, and it didn't stop. Not until he made it. 

Emile White was 17 when he found out that he was pregnant. He was 17 when he ran away from home. He was 17 when he gave up everything to raise his son. He got a job as a waiter at an all night diner. He rented a small apartment and tried to keep his head above water. Nobody tried to contact him, and he was fine with that. 

He raised his son in a small house without much, and he wouldn't change a thing.

Now Emile White was 34 with a healthy 15 year old son. They don't have much, but they are comfortable enough. They kept to themselves, but soon the world is going change once more for him. 

Patton's 16th birthday was two weeks away. 16 is the age that all teens start to present their secondary gender. Emile had no idea what kind of genetics Patton's father had, but Emile already knew it was possible for Patton to be an omega. 

Omegas really only had one use in this kind of society, reproduction. The world out there is tough for omegas, and Emile knew that. Emile knew how hard it was for omegas to keep a job, and how dangerous it was for them to be out and about without a mark. He also knew that Patton had ambitions. 

Ever since Patton as a little kid he always wanted to be a teacher, and when he got older he knew he wanted to teach young kids. If he started to present as a omega, it would make this dream nearly impossible. Emile had already tried and things didn't end up well for him. Three in every five omegas are forced into a relationship. Omegas are cursed to live this life, and Emile's heart would break if Patton was subjected to the same fate as him. 

But he still had a feeling, deep inside his gut, that if Patton did end up being an omega it would only make him work harder to attain his dream. He would break down anything to attain this goal, and that was undeniable. But to Emile, that was the scariest thing that could happen.


	2. Unspeakable

Logan Sanders has been living in Waywood for his entire life. He was never the most popular with the other students, but he had always excelled in the academic portion of school. He only had three friends in the entire school. First was his twin brother Virgil. 

Virgil and Logan had been inseparable since birth, doing almost everything together. During middle school however, he had started to drift and Virgil became more closed off, preferring to be by himself than with others. They became closer again when they started to hang out with the same people, but they never really were the same again. 

The second member of their little group was a boy named Roman. Logan wasn't really sure how they became friends, they were almost polar opposites. Roman was not a real sporty guy, but he loved musicals and always auditioned for any plays that the school was putting on. He was popular with the girls when he was a freshman, and only became more so when he openly came out as gay. He was bubbly and flamboyant, everything that Logan wasn't. The only real reason he gives this group of weirdos the time of day was his best friend.

Patton and Roman had been friends for as long as the two of them could remember. People had always really liked comparing the two of them. Where as Roman was confident and flirty, Patton gave off a more shy emotional vibe. He was known mostly as the crybaby, people never really paid much attention to him. Patton always seemed to be content with what he had. He never wanted popularity or even a well functioning group of friends, he just didn't want to be lonely.

Logan never really understood Patton all that much. Then again he was never all that great with emotions to begin with, and that seemed to be what Patton manly ran off of. To Logan, Patton was a complete mystery.

However, he didn't dislike Patton. He played a sort of parental role in their group and brought a sense of control. He always made sure that the others are taking care of themselves, and is always the first to try to defuse a argument if one arises. 

They had gotten together when Patton had met Virgil at the beginning of high school. As Virgil tells it, Patton had once asked to sit with him and refused to leave him alone after that. 

Now they are in the middle of their Sophomore year, and all seemed to be going well. since they all were turning 16, this meant that this year they had all presented their secondary gender. All except Patton of course. 

The first of the group to present was Roman. His birthday was during the summer of last year so they had known for awhile. Roman ended up presenting as an alpha, which wasn't really a surprise to anyone.

Next was the twins. They didn't ending up presenting the same, but that wasn't all that uncommon. Virgil ended up presenting as a beta. Some people were surprised. some people thought that he would end up presenting as a omega because of his more submissive nature. Logan presented as an alpha which surprised a lot more people.

Now today was Patton's birthday, the day he was going to present. Most people have a relatively happy relaxed birthday, but this year was different. Your secondary gender dictates your entire life. What kind of job you can get, the people you marry, and even how you get treated on a day to day basis all depends on how you present on your 16th birthday. 

So far they had all gotten lucky, no ones gender had gotten in the way of any ambitions, but they all knew that Patton was most at risk of presenting as a omega. Since the only member of his family was a omega, they all knew that he at least had the genes. 

For as long as they had been friends, Logan knew that Patton deeply wanted to be a teacher, specifically a first grade teacher. He always had a way with kids, and he loved teaching people, he says it makes him feel smart. However, if he presents as a omega it will make his dream almost impossible to attain.

Logan was thinking about this as he and his brother entered the school gates. Both boys had their backpacks strapped close, and Logan managed to keep his eyes on the book he had brought with him without running into anything. 

Virgil was wearing a black tee shirt with his usual purple patchwork hoodie. He had black ripped jeans on and had his hood up over his head. 

Logan was dress in a drastically different way compared o his brother. He had a blue t-shirt on and a unbuttoned black dress shirt that acted as a blazer. He had dark blue pants on a he wore square thick rimmed glasses.

They quickly made their way inside and started to make their way to the cafeteria. on the east side of the cafeteria was a row of glass door that led out to a small courtyard. It never really saw much use so the group uses it in the before classes start morning and during lunch. 

As per usual Roman was already out on the benches. The drama club had started meeting during the morning because their musical needed a little extra work. Patton had yet to show up.

Roman looked up and started towards them with a wide smile on his face, "Yo! Specs, Sunshine you're here!"

Roman was wearing a bright red tee with his usual drama club jacket. The jacket was covered in pins and stickers that his drama friends had given him over the years. 

Virgil was the first to respond, taking a tired tone, "Hello Sir sings-a-lot, I see that you're still using those stupid nicknames."

Roman moved in between the two brothers and attempted to wrap his arms around them, but Logan stepped away before he could get him, never looking up from the book that he had brought with him, "You know you love it, you little emo nightmare."

"You wish, Doctor Do-the-most."

They went back and forth like that for quite awhile. Logan let them be, he had learned early on that one shouldn't get in between the two of them while they are going at it. He settled down on the bench that Roman had been sitting on a few moments ago. Logan tuned them out and went back to reading his book.

As he was reading, something caught his eye. Roman had left his bag sitting by the bench and a colorful piece of paper was poking out of the top. Logan's curiosity got the better of him and he grabbed the piece of paper and looked at it. 

It was a obviously homemade card that said 'Happy birthday Padre!!' in messy multi-colored writing. Logan couldn't help but smirk as he looked it over. It wasn't very pretty, and it looked like it was made in only a few minutes, but he knew that Patton would treasure it anyways. 

By this time Roman and Virgil had made their way back over to where Logan was sitting, "Now now Teach, it's not very polite to be poking through other peoples stuff." Roman teased.

Logan looked up at him unfazed, "Apologies Roman, I saw it in your bag. Neither Virgil or I had made one so I wasn't expecting you of all people remember to."

Roman shot him a glance, "Don't tell me you forgot his 16th birthday Calculator watch!"

"Of course not!" Virgil cried, obviously offended by the accusation. His voice became quite, "How could we?"

They all stayed in the uncomfortable silence for a moment before they were interrupted by a happy voice, "What's this? Don't tell me I've walked in on a funeral!"

There standing in the doorway was the birthday boy in question. He wore a long sleeved blue and white striped sweater and light blue jeans. He had his round wired glassed as always and kept a grey cardigan tied around his waist.

Roman immediately bounded over to him and engulfed him into a giant hug, managing to lift him off the floor. Virgil made his way slowly over and tried to pry Roman off of Patton to little avail. Logan stood up but stayed where he was, unwilling to get in the middle of all of... that.

Patton in the meantime was tapping on Romans arm and giggling, "Roman, Roman! You can let me go now!"

"Oh sorry Padre" Roman gave him one last squeeze before setting him back down again. 

Patton went over to Virgil and swung his arm around his neck, "How is my dark anxious son doing this fine day?"

"It doesn't matter how I feel, what about you? Have you... um checked?"

Patton frowned at the mention of his unknown secondary gender, "No not yet, I wanted to wait just in case. I don't want any bad news ruining my birthday!"

Roman perked up again Turning around and grabbing the card from Logan, "By the way, I made this for you!"

Patton grabbed the card and took a few moments to inspect it. When he looked up again he was grinning, "Aww Kiddo! You didn't have to do that!"

"Well its your big day! How could I not?"

Patton gave Logan a glance, noticing him in the background. Logan froze for a moment, unsure of what to say. Patton walked up to him and looked him up and down for a second. Suddenly he reach up a touched the tip of his nose.

"Whats that look for now? Its my birthday! Today is for happy things!"

Logan looked down at him, taking a moment to study him. There was a tenseness to his smile and their were dark circles under his eyes, likely from lack of sleep. Patton, even though he would never admit it, was more nervous for this day then anybody else. However, to the untrained eye, it was the best day of his life.

Logan smirked and reached down to ruffle his hair, "Of course Patton."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, thanks for sticking with me! I hope you all have a great day, and make sure to stay safe! Its a strange world out there. (I stayed up all night last night and watched Hamilton when it came out at 3am)
> 
> (It was awesome, I cried a lot)


	3. Unsure

The first class that Roman had was US history. Patton followed him up the stairs as they headed to class. Patton's first class was just across form Romans, Spanish 3. Roman watched Patton closely as they made their way to their first classes.

Now Roman wasn't the smartest cookie in the batch, but has known his friend since they were in kindergarten, He was better at reading him then anyone else. Patton's head was turned downwards, so it was hard to see his face but it wasn't hard for Roman to see that he was nervous. His hands stayed close to his chest and he looked small. He was shaking a bit.

Roman leaned over and bumped Patton in a friendly way, "Hey, try not to think about it too much, okay padre?"

Patton peered up at him and gave him the first genuine smile of the day, "Thanks for worrying Roman, but I promise, I'll be ok."

"Are you sure?"

Patton flashed him one of his brightest smiles, "Why wouldn't I be?" 

Virgil shared his 3rd hour with Patton, Geometry. Virgil had a seat in the back of the class to keep from being called on too much. Patton sat right in front of him and usually making sure he understood what the teacher and that Virgil was paying attention. Maybe its because of his paternal instincts, but Patton had always aimed to make sure he was doing ok.

Patton came in after Virgil and settled down and sat in his seat without a word. Virgil started to worry immediately. Patton always took time to say hi or something, but this time he didn't even look at him when he entered.

Virgil was about to ask him about it but just as he opened his mouth the teacher walk in an started the class. Virgil couldn't pay attention the entire time. Then he got a idea.

Virgil grabbed a piece of paper and took out his pen. once he was finished he lightly tapped Patton's shoulder and reached and set the note on Patton's desk.

Are you really ok?

Patton didn't say anything as he read it. when he was done reading he made a note on the pad of paper in front of him and looked at it for awhile. He ripped it out and stretched his hand out backwards. Virgil snatched the note quickly and discreetly. He opened it and read it quickly.

I'm fine, really. There is nothing you need to worry about :)

Virgil frowned but didn't press any further. He didn't make friends easily, but when he met Patton he felt that he was going to like him. Once they had gotten to know each other more, Virgil knew that he was trustworthy.

The longer that Patton was friends with him, the more that Virgil seemed to care for him and trust him. Now he couldn't even imagine Patton trying to lie to him.

So that's why when Patton said that he was fine, Virgil couldn't bring himself to call his bluff.

Logan was happy that lunch came quickly enough. When he had made his way to the courtyard again the others were already there. Patton and Roman were sitting on the bench close together, and Virgil was sitting with his legs crossed on the ground. Patton and Roman had brought a packed lunch and Virgil had his school lunch on the floor in front of him.

Logan went over and sat down by his brother and listened to what they were talking about. Currently Roman and Virgil were argument about weather or no you should wash your feet in the shower. It seemed that no one was winning.

"Your feet are the dirtiest part of you at the end of the day, why wouldn't you wash them?"

"Oh come on Virgil! The soap always washes down to your feet! It's just a waste of energy in the end?"

"You disgust me Roman!"

As they kept arguing, Logan glanced at Patton. He was watching to make sure the two of them didn't go too far. However, Patton didn't seem to be eating, in fact he hadn't even opened his lunch box.

"Patton?"

He looked down to where Logan was sitting and plastered a smile on his face, "I'm fine really, I don't know why you guys keep asking me that."

Roman and Virgil stopped arguing and looked at Patton and Logan, "Patton, I know you don't want us to worry but please, don't do this."

Patton's smile faltered for a moment before he steadied himself and spoke, "Why won't you guys believe me?"

Virgil and Roman looked hurt, but Logan didn't seem to falter, "Then why won't you trust us with the truth."

At this point Patton looked to be on the verge of tears, "Why won't anyone believe me? I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm-"

He was silenced by someone wrapping him in a tight hug. Logan had no idea why his body seemed to move on it's own, but them next thing he knew he was holding him. Logan could feel him shaking. After a moment, Logan backed away and readjusted himself

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

Nobody said anything. At this point Patton was crying full out and Roman was trying his best to calm him down.

"I'm so sorry you guys!"

Virgil scooted towards him, "What do you mean Pat?"

"I tried to stay happy, but I can't! I can't control anything, not even my own emotions!"His sobbing and hiccuping got louder making him harder to understand.

Roman leaned over and hugged him, "It's ok Pat, you don't have to control anything."

They all comforted their friend. Truthfully it was slightly unsettling for Logan to see someone who he assumed to be cheery and happy full of such despair. However, he put his own feelings aside and tried his best to comfort his friend. 

Patton walked the sidewalk down the busy road on his way back to his house. He always walked alone. Virgil and Logan both took the buss home and Roman drove home. Roman always offers To drive Patton home but Patton insists that it is too far out of his way. The real reason however is he didn't want people to know too much about his home life. Not that it is particularly bad, but he dad is a unmated omega, and Patton didn't want anyone to get any ideas.

As he made his way down the street, he could see his apartment building coming into view. It wasn't anything special, but it was home. As he turned into the parking lot he made note of the cars in the parking lot. There were only three parked in front of the building, but Patton knew who they belonged to.

The red minivan belonged to a nice Woman named Ms. Lara. She was a 40 something year old woman. Her kids were all out of the house and her husband had died about 4 years ago. Sh was always so nice to Patton and his father, she often made meals for Patton when his dad was working over time.

The next car was a busted up brown Toyota. It belonged to a man named Mr. Truman. Mr. Truman wasn't someone that Patton knew all that much about. He was a relatively closed off man, The only real contact that Patton ever had with him is when he runs into him in the halls. From what the other tenants had said, the man had once had a wife, but she had died in a building fire.

The last car belonged to Mrs. and Mr. Hartman, the two owners of the building. They were both nice people. Patton's father used to tell him about how Mrs. Hartman used to watch him on the days that he took the day shift, and Mrs. Burns, another tenant that didn't seem to be here right now, took him at nights.

Patton loved all the people in the building. Patton was told that when his father first came to this building, almost all of the people in the building helped him with paying for things like food and supplies, the owners even gave his father a discount on the rent the first few months. These people were like family to him.

As Patton pushed open the glass doors to the building he was greeted by Mr. Hartman sitting at the front desk, "Good afternoon Patton, how as your day at school?"

"It was good."

Patton turned to make his way up to his apartment but he was stopped when Mr. Hartman called for him again, "Patton!"

Patton turned around again and looked at him, "Happy birthday."

Patton's face spread into a sad smile, one of the first real ones of the day, "Thanks."

Emile was late, again. This happened often, whether he was caught in traffic, or he was closing in the place of somebody else, he was almost never home when he was supposed to be. This time he was late for a good reason, though he still felt a little bit of guilt.

It wasn't much but on the way home he had stopped at the store to pick up two things. One was a small chain with a little heart charm. Emile had remembered that Patton was looking at it a few weeks ago at the store. The other box was...

No, he didn't want to think about that right now.

Emile started to get nervous. This was his sons sixteenth birthday, he was growing up, and now his life was about to change forever. He couldn't even imagine the kind of stress his son was under.

As Emile got out of the car and entered the building, he greeted Mr. Hartman and quickly made his way to his apartment. As he was walking down the hall, he ran into Ms. Lara who was standing outside her apartment with a small sheet pan in her hands.

"Good evening Ms. Lara."

"Oh hello Emile darling! I was hoping to run into you!"

She offered to sheet pan in her hands to Emile an smiled, "I made some cookies for you and Patton on this special day!"

"Oh! well thank you, you really didn't have to do that."

"Of course, anything for my favorite boys!"

As Emile went to grab the pan, but he was yanked closer to the woman, "You'll tell me when you know right?"

She was talking about... Oh, "I will."

Emile thanked her again and made his way down the hallway to the doorway to his house. Emile stood there for a moment and took a deep breath. He turned the door handle and walked in carrying the things. He set the things in his arms down on the counter as he made his way to the kitchen.

As soon as he set the things down he felt his son wrap him in a huge embrace. He couldn't help but smile, "Happy birthday baby boy."

"Thanks dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I have noticed that this is getting more attention as of late (lots more then it got on my Wattpad), and wanted to thank you all. 
> 
> And a special thanks to one @Manzana420 for all the love yo have been giving me! If any of you need a good Logicality fic, I would definitely recommend their book Tissues!
> 
> (Its on Wattpad)
> 
> Once again feel free to bully me for any mistakes you might find, that kind of stuff is really helpful for me.


	4. Unlucky

Patton was so happy. He was always so so happy. He was happy that he had such good friends, and although he and his father never had much, they had always been happy together.

So that's why he just couldn't understand. Why was he feeling this way? Why was he so sad? Why was he so nervous? Why can he force a smile this time? He was able to all day with his friends, so why not now? Maybe it was because he knew that no matter how much he tried, he would never be able to trick his own father into believing he was ok. So when he started to cry while his father was embracing him, he didn't feel the need to hold back this time. 

Emile seemed to notice this, "Whats wrong baby?"

Patton's sobbing became more violent as his dad asked him that. He knew he was a ugly crier and the hiccups and sniffles only proved it

Emile tried his best to comfort his son, but it was jarring to see is son, usually so full of happiness was now having a break down in front of him.

"I'm so sorry baby, what do you need me to do?"

"I don't know! I can hardly think. I've been so worried! I can't stop thinking about it!"

Emile shot a glance at the small box of tests on the counter. He didn't want to start out their night together like this, but he couldn't just watch his son suffer like this.

"Hey, I stopped by the store while I was out and picked up some tests, do you want to use them now?"

Patton stopped crying for a moment and looked over at the box on the counter. He seemed to be thinking for a moment before he looked up at his father and nodded. Emile didn't waste any time and went to grab the box. Inside was small device attached to a large needle.

On the back on the box where instructions on how use the test. First they had to stick the needle into his sons neck right near his sent gland. after the device takes some blood it a five minute wait before you get one of three results. When the test results come, there will be one of three symbols shown, Ω was for omega, β for beta, and α for alpha. 

Emile read the instructions out loud and watched Patton to make sure he was ok with this. Patton was nervous, but he never said anything.He made no protest when his father pricked his neck and the device beeped when it has taken the sample. Now they had to wait. 

Now Patton was a relatively patent person, but right now the wait was agonizing. His entire future was weighing on what this little device was going to tell him. As he was thinking his father put a hand on his shoulder.

His father. He had given up so much for him. Though he didn't talk much about it, Patton knew that before he presented he wanted to become a therapist. But he had to give that up because of something that he couldn't control.

Suddenly he was overcome with a strange feeling. he was suddenly determined to prove everyone wrong. Even if he did present as a omega, he was still going to to reach his goals. His resolve now was stronger then ever. But even then when the device beeped indicating that the test was done, he was suddenly filled with dread.

Emile also jumped when he heard the beep. They looked from the test to each other, silently asking if they were ready. Patton was the first to reach out and grab the device. He slowly and carefully he turned over the tool and...

Ω

Oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry about the crappy chapter, I was in a rush to get something out before I went out west. Thanks again to everyone who supports this book, Y'all are great!


	5. Unbreakable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start posting my other work up soon, so look out for it. It's going to be called This is Gospel.

Now Roman wasn't a hard person to read, he liked to wear his emotions on his sleeve. That was probably why he was so good at performing in musicals and plays. So that's why as soon as he came into school people noticed that he wasn't feeling great. They were on stage during morning practice when someone first said something about it. 

They all were in their school clothing, and the tech crew was running back and forth testing the lights and getting props. Currently they were in a scene where the villain had the lead female hostage, and it was Romans job to rescue her. While the villain was going through his monologue, Roman's mind couldn't help but wander to the time yesterday when he got a call from his best friend with some upsetting news. 

When he heard his childhood friend on the other line sobbing, Roman knew exactly what had happened. He had offered to go and visit Patton, but he had declined saying that he just needed someone to talk to in the moment. Roman didn't believe a word of it.

Roman wasn't as good with feelings and empathy as Patton was, but he was better than the other two people in their group, so he knew why Patton had called him in the moment. Now however, now he didn't know how to feel. Sure a part of him had expected this to happen, but that didn't mean that he wasn't hoping to be wrong. Of course, there was the glaring problem of Patton's dreams. As an omega, he would be expected to become a homemaker and to raise kids, and as much as he did love children, that wasn't what he wanted to do. 

He had already worked so hard, so why did life have to take that away from him? Roman didn't know a whole lot of details, but he knew that the circumstances of his birth wasn't great, and that he didn't have a lot as a kid, so why did the fates have to take away the one thing that he wanted. Roman was jerked out of his thoughts when he heard someone whisper-shout his name.

"Roman, your line!"

Caught of guard, Roman gave the other two actors weird looks before he stuttered out something resembling his line, "Y-you can't do that?"

Both of the other actors looked perplexed. Roman had been lead of most of the school plays that he has been in, so it was rare to see him mess up so royalty like this. Almost immediately the director called him over to the side of the stage, asking the others to take five. 

"Whats, up with you today? Is something going on that you want to tell me about."

Roman was confused for a moment, but pulled himself together and stood a bit taller, "I'm fine, I can do better, just gotta get my head in the game?"

"Are you sure kid? You really seem out of it."

Roman pulled out his flashiest smile, "I'll be fine Mr. Conely."

"Well then could you do something for me?"

"Of course!" 

"Take the rest of the morning off."

Roman was shocked. he was about to argue this but the teacher held up his hand before he could speak, "Listen..." Mr. Conely took a moment and pulled him backstage where no one was going to hear their conversation. "I know about you're friend's situation."

Roman gave the teacher a surprised look, "What? Why would you know?"

Mr. Conely was looking down when he replied, "Teachers are informed when a student presents as a omega. This makes sure that the student can be taken care of properly taken care of and they can be excused when they start a heat."

Just at the mention of his friends heat, Romans face went dark with blush. he had almost forgotten about this. Every three months omegas go into heat, a state that lasts for about a week. During this time omegas become extra sensitive and weak, and it becomes quite painful. Their sent also becomes much stronger, witch can become a problem around alphas. However, most omegas start getting heats only a few weeks after the present.

"Listen Roman, take the day off, be with your friend. He is going to need your support."

Roman didn't say anything else to dispute this. He bid the rest of the cast farewell, making up some excuse about torturing for a test that was coming up. The teacher cast him one last reassuring glance before Roman left the auditorium and headed to the entrance where his friend would be arriving.

Patton felt like he was going to throw up the entire way to school. His father was in the car with him today, taking the morning off so that he could see his son to school. Emile had tried to convince his son to stay home for the day, but Patton insisted on going, saying that if he didn't go today he wouldn't ever have the courage to face his friends. Even so, the wait was agonizing. He kept switching from wanting the car ride to go faster and never wanting to arrive at all. 

Then before he knew it the car had stopped, and he was in front of the school. He looked out the car window at the school building, it had never looked more ominous to him. He was shaking, trying his best not to cry. He looked back to his father who was squeezing his hand, trying his best to calm him with the small gesture. 

In a moment Patton flung himself into his fathers arms. He was shaking even more than before as his father wrapped his arms around him, "What do I do? How do I face them?"

"I don't know."

When Emile had presented, multiple of his friends had already presented as a omega. But no one would understand what was happening to Patton, or how he was truly feeling. He would have to face this completely alone, and it broke Emile's heart.

"It's ok. I'm ok. I will be ok."

Patton squeezed his father one last time and then moved to the door. He took a deep breath and exited the car. He was early today because his Dad had driven him when he usually would have just walked. He stopped at the doors of the school and looked back a his father. He waved to him from the car, flashing him a bright smile. That small gesture was enough to give him the courage to entire the building. 

Almost as soon as he entered the building, he was enveloped by a familiar warmth. He smiled and wrapped himself back around it, "Hi Roman"

Roman didn't let go, so Patton had to pry him off and hold him at arms length, "Wait what are you doing out here kiddo? Aren't you supposed to be at rehearsal?"

Roman smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck, "I kinda got kicked out?"

"What?!"

Roman held his hands out in front of him trying his best to calm his friend down, "I didn't do anything bad; I was just forgetting some of my lines so the director told me to take the day off and take some time to myself."

Patton's face fell, "It's because of me isn't it?"

Roman looked panicked, trying to find a way to tell the truth that wouldn't hurt his feelings. The overwhelming feeling of guilt made Patton start to shake. Roman couldn't think of anything to say that could comfort his best friend. In a moment of desperation he shifted the topic of conversation. 

"You have a nice scent!"

Roman however immediately regretted what he said, turning bright red, "I am so sorry Pat, I just-"

Patton cut him off with a loud laugh, "Oh Roman, you really don't have a filter do you kiddo? It's ok, I knew this would happen eventually. Actually while you are on the subject, what does my scent smell like?"

Roman was caught off guard for a moment. Not long after Patton said that Roman took a deep breath, trying to make out the sent, to pin point it. After a second he answered, "Like an orange cream Popsicle."

Roman couldn't help but notice the sad smile on his friends face. It was just like his fathers. Suddenly Patton took his friends hand and started to lead him to the courtyard, "Come on, the others will be here soon, and we have to be prepared. I have a lot of explaining to do don't I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys, thanks for the love (over 100 hits wow!)  
> I just wanted to say feel free to comment. I really love hearing from the people that enjoy my works so that would really help me out!


	6. Unfair

Virgil was anxious. Well he was more anxious than usual. Today their group will change forever. He didn't want that, he loved these people, as much as he didn't want to admit it. A deep, dark, scary part of him almost blamed Patton the stress that he had caused him. He tried his best to push that part of him down, but it could never truly go away. 

He was walking next to his (technically older) brother. He seemed out of it too. This was the sixth time he had to pull his brother out of the way of a oncoming student. He made a grunting sound that was probably meant to be a lazy thank you. He had been like that all weekend, so lost in though that he couldn't even respond when someone asked him something. 

Virgil had known his brother had harbored special feelings for Patton specifically. He wasn't quite sure what those feelings were exactly, but he had never seen his brother effected by any one person like this. 

To catch his brother off guard was a hard thing to do. Virgil had only ever seen his brother this shaken up two times before. The first time had been when their father had gotten into a accident and lost his ability to talk. The second time was when their father had killed himself only two years later. Now here he was speechless again, and Virgil hated it. 

The walk to the courtyard was tense and silent. They came to the door and saw Roman and Patton were already there. Patton was usually last to arrive so it caught them off guard for a moment until Patton looked over to them and smiled. 

Patton really had one of those smiles that could light up a room. It was wide and toothy and the sides of his eyes crinkled up. No matter what it always left a warmth in you when it left. Virgil couldn't help but smile back and wave to his friend. 

They made their way over. The first thing that they noticed was a new sent. It was sweet and intrusive, it was Patton's for sure. But sweet wasn't a great sign. When it comes to scents, omegas usually have sweet or fruity scents, where as alphas and betas had more Herb like heady scents.

Today Roman was sporting a black tee with red jeans, and Patton had a heavy blue sweater and white shorts. 

"Hey you guys! What took you so long?" Roman shouted.

They both stayed silent, unsure of what to say. Patton's smile faded as he looked between the two boys. He took a deep breath and told them, "Omega."

"Omega."

Patton said it quickly, like he was trying to say it before anyone could ask. They say ripping off a band-aid is easier if you do it quickly, but this was still just as painful. 

"Oh." That was all Logan could say. What else could he say? I'm sorry? Are you ok? What does this mean? 

The questions went a mile a minute in his head, yet nothing seemed to be coming out of his mouth. In fact the first one to say something was his brother. 

"Oh, Pat. I'm so sorry."

Patton along with everyone else was surprised by this. Virgil had never been one to voice his opinion. Even as a young child he would have rather end up agreeing with what others said then voicing his own opinion first. 

"What do you mean Virge? Why are you sorry? This doesn't change anything. I'm still your happy pappy Patton, aren't I?"

Virgil had a pitying look on his face, "But Patton, you know that's not true."

Patton's expression morphed into something unreadable, "Why not? Nothing is wrong with me, so why do things have to change?"

"Pat you are an omega now-"

Patton cut him off, suddenly becoming angry, "What does that have to do with this? Just because of something I have no control over, you all suddenly have to treat me different? That's not what I want, I want things to be the same!"

"But Pat, they can't be." 

Roman had finally spoken up from his place next to him. Patton swerved around and shot a venomous look at him, "What? Just because I'm an omega now, just because you all are higher than me, I have to be treated different? I'm not just some helpless child you need to protect, I am still myself!"

No one said anything for awhile. They all truly wanted to believe what their friend was telling them, that nothing had to change, but that was wrong. It wasn't really them that saw him differently, it would be the rest of the world. From now on, anyone who knew he was a omega would treat him like a second rate citizen. It would be almost impossible for him to keep a stable well paying job, and he would be expected to mate to anyone who wanted him, weather or not he truly loved them back. 

This was the truth, Patton knew that deep down in his soul, but he still couldn't accept it. No, no matter what he would never accept it. To do that would be to throw away everything everyone around him had given him. All his fathers hard work to give him a good life would be for nothing. All the nice people in his building would have sacrificed so much for nothing. He would never let that happen.

Finally in a moment of desperation, He looked to Logan and silently begged him to say something, anything. Out of all of the people here he trusted Logan's advice the most. Logan never got caught up in silly emotions like he did, he always knew what to say. 

But he said nothing.

In that moment, Patton became so angry he could hardly see straight. Without a word he started to pack his things up and move to the door. The entire time he ignored the protests coming from Roman and Virgil. 

Just as he walked out Patton felt something grab his arm. When he turned around Logan looking at him. The look he had in hi eye made his breath hitch and his heart skip a beat. The stare, along with the grip on had on his arm, was so intense that it sent chills down his spine. They both stared at each other for awhile before Patton straightened himself and yanked his arm out of Logan grip. He swept his gaze one last time over the group, before he push through the door, leaving them all in the cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers, I'd like to thank you all again for the support you give to me on both of my books! So as a special gift, you can have two chapter in a row. I haven't been feeling great mentally lately so your support really means a lot to me. Sorry for the short chapter. I don't know how long it's going to be until I post a next part so until then, thank you for reading and I hope you all have a great week!


	7. Chapter 7

Lunch was lonely today. Not having the courage to face his friends after the outburst this morning, Patton decided to have lunch in the library today. He had become acquainted with the librarian Mrs. Sho last year. She was a woman in her 40's and she had long black hair that she usually kept tied up in a bun. 

A lot of people knew her a the cranky old librarian who would scold you if you had a late fee, but Patton had always known a sweeter side of her. She hadn't ever had a reason to scold him, so she ended up taking a liking to him. She had always preferred the kids that had smiles on their faces. That's why she was confused when he came into the library with a sad look on his face. 

She watched him pass her desk and go and sit in the little alcove by the windows with his lunch. It looked like today he was alone. Sometimes he came in here during lunch but he was never alone, he usually brought his friends with him, but today was different. He was alone this time. 

"What'cha doing down here all by yourself sweets?"

This was clearly the wrong thing to ask in the moment because he started to tear up when she asked that. Luckily there was hardly anyone in the library, so no one could see him cry. The librarian's eyes widened and she started to make her way around to the distressed omega. She had gotten a call that weekend informing her about Patton presenting as a omega. She was a beta herself, but she has mated to an pretty little omega that was taking care of their kids back at home, so her mama instincts where going through the roof.

"Oh, sweetheart! Come here."

She beckoned him to her and she hugged him. Now she wasn't tall at all but she was still able to engulf him in her arms easily. She quickly lead him to her office behind her desk where they could have some privacy.

She motioned to the chair next to her desk and he sat down and grabbed a few tissues (@Manzana420 Has a really good book called Tissues and y'all should check it out soon! It's on Wattpad) and started to wipe away the tears and snot. 

"Now tell me what happened sweets, if there is anything I can do to help I'd love to try."

Patton didn't waste anytime and started to explain what had happened. Mrs. Sho sat and listened, trying her best to look calm and not upset the poor boy further. By the end of his rant she didn't know what to say.

Patton spoke up and asked for her advice, "Mrs. Sho, I don't want to stay mad at them, I hate it, but at the same time they're wrong aren't they?"

She took a deep breath and thought. She was a fairly progressive women, but even with that she was able to acknowledge that it would be hard for him to make people see him like they would any other beta or alpha. Back when she and her wife had first gotten married they both had to take jobs to support themselves, but reality had dawned on them quickly. No matter where they went her wife was never able to find a well paying job. They even went to a place that offered Mrs. Sho double what they would have payed her wife. The only reason they both don't have a job now is because one of them needed to stay home and take care of their kids (both where still only toddlers).

Omega trafficking was a lot more prevalent than people say. Reliable sources say that 1 in 8 omegas are involved in the trafficking ring at one point in their life, and 2/3 of omegas are sexually assaulted in their lives. And since its so hard for omegas to get good jobs, whenever there is a divorce, most custody rights went to the beta or alpha (if there was one). 

People have been trying to get laws that crack down more strictly on these types of crimes, but since there was no omegan lawmakers or congress members any bills didn't get a lot of attention. No protests lead by omegas to get better rights ever got any traction because they were so easily over powered. However, upon seeing the fiery look in his eyes and the determination in his voice, Mrs. Sho felt that this boy would one day change all of this.

She opened her mouth to reassure him, but she heard someone shout. Startled, Patton jumped and ducked down so no one could see him threw the office windows. Mrs. Sho quickly apologized and went out to address the person who was making such a racket.

Once she was outside she saw what was causing such a commotion. over at one of the tables at the back of the library two young boys seemed to be in the middle of a argument. One was short and skinny with a black jacket on, and the other was tall and well built and had a shit eating grin on his face. Almost immediately Mrs. Sho recognized the short boy as an omega. She was once again thankful for the list of the names and faces of the omegas at the school that she kept in her office. 

Before things could escalate any further Mrs. Sho got to that table, "Now what is so important that you are shouting in the middle a library for gods sake."

The shorter boy didn't waste any time to answer, "This little shit was hitting on me again."

The other boy let out a loud laugh and winked at the poor boy, "Now, now, you know that you love me Janus." 

The short boy, Janus apparently, growled and took a step towards brutish bot, "How dare you-"

Mrs. Sho was quick to move between them, putting a arm out to restrain Janus from leaping at the other boy. He did not care for that much. He shoved her arm away violently.

"Get your hands off me!"

Now this made her mad, "I don't appreciate your tone young man."

The boy puffed out his chest and looked her in the eye, "Well that would make two of us sweets."

Snap.

"That is it! You both are coming with me!"

The other boys face fell and he was quick to object, "Why me? I didn't do anything!"

"Young man you were clearly harassing this other student. Now both of you, tell me your names so I can file a report."

"Remus Knight."

"Janus Damian."

She made a note of that in her brain and beckoned the to follow her to her desk so she could file a report. As they got there Mrs. Sho realized that she didn't have any copies of the forms. She cursed under her breath and tried to think of a solution. 

"Both of you wait in my office, I have to make some copies."

They didn't protest, probably scared of making her angrier than she already was. She opened the door and usher the boys in, completely forgetting about Patton. She didn't see him as she left so she had just shut him in with these two new strangers. At first they didn't seem to notice the scared boy cowering behind the chair, so they continued their conversation. 

"Now look what you did dumb ass, I'm gonna have to explain this to my Dad."

"Well it's not my fault you're such a stingy little bitch!"

Janus reached up and grabbed the collar of Remus's shirt, Forcing him down to his level, "Wanna say that again you little piece of-"

They both got cut off by a loud whimper. Remus sniffed the air and grinned, "We've got company Janus."

Quickly Patton jumped up and reviled himself. Janus looked him up and down and had a ugly scowl on his face, "Whats this?"

Remus got close and leaned over him, looking him up and down, "What are you doing in here sweetheart?"

It was then that Janus noticed the redness around Patton's eyes, and the crinkled tissues in his hands. He decided not to say anything as to not upset the poor boy further. As soon as Janus got close, he could tell this boy was a Omega. Not because of his sent, but more because of his general demeanor. He was short, not as short as Janus but close. He had big watery blue eyes that were framed by glasses and freckles. He seemed to be shaking.

Panicked, Patton didn't answer for a moment, but then Janus shoved Remus away, "Remus! Don't crowd the poor guy!" He turned to Patton and started to assess him, "I'm so sorry about him, I promise he means well, he's just an imbecile."

Despite his fear Patton couldn't help but giggle at the hurt look on Remus's face, "It's ok, you guys just startled me."

"But really, Whats a goodie like you doing in here?"

"How do you know that I'm such a goodie?"

Janus looked him up and down again and quirked his eyebrow up, "What are you really doing in here sweets?"

Patton looked down at his feet and shuffled a bit, "I was talking with Mrs. Sho about something important to me."

"Oh really?"

Just then Mrs. Sho came back in. She stopped on her tracks when she saw what looked like Remus and Janus pushing poor Patton into a corner. She had completely forgotten that he was still in the room. 

"Hey!" She shouted, "Get away from him!"

They all looked at her and Patton put his hands up, trying his very best to calm her down, "Oh Mrs. Sho! Don't be mad at them, they didn't do anything to me, we were just talking!" He flashed her his brightest smile to show her he was really ok. 

She gave the two other boys the stink eye, "Are you sure hon? Because if they did any thing to you."

Janus let out a exasperated sight and rolled his eyes so hard that Patton was sure that they would get such behind his head, "Oh would you just listen to him? We didn't do anything!"

She glares at them and points at Janus, "You are on thin ice young man, now I have both of your forms, so you can fill them out in the office, I already did the first part so you are free to go. And don't try to run off, the secretary will give me a call if you two don't show up."

She turned back to Patton and started to usurer him out of the small office, "You should really be going now Hun, lunch is almost over and you wouldn't want to be late now would you?"

He goes obediently, but is stopped just before he steps out of ear shot, "See ya later sweets."

Patton looked back and saw kind eyes. Eyes that knew what he was going through. Eyes that saw past his smile. Eyes that knew. Eyes that he could trust. 

He remembered those eyes for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Remus and Janus! I have finally figured out where I am going with this story so I'm going to start writing longer chapters. I also might go back and make some changes on the early chapters. I'm so happy that you are here and as always thank you for reading.
> 
> For my friends on Ao3, this is the last if the pre-written content, so updates will be slower.


	8. Unbelievable

Patton's day was weird. 

When he came to school this time (He walked again) he was greeted by a the two same people that he met yesterday. At first he was a little disappointed. Part of him was still hoping that he would come to school and everything would go back to normal.

Once again they seemed to be bickering about something, and it reminded him a lot of Roman and Virgil. He's starting to miss them, though it only been a day since he stopped talking to them.

He must have caught the taller one's eye because when he saw him he started to wave frantically and call him over.

"Hey! It's you! Come over here!" He cried.

Slightly embarrassed by how he was being called out, Patton quickly made his way over. Janus by this time had noticed him and, when he finally got over there, gave him a little smile.

"Hey-ya sweets. Good to see ya again. Not getting into any trouble I assume?"

Patton smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, "Not recently..."

"Well that's good, we wouldn't want you ruining you perfect little streak now would we?"

Patton giggles uncomfortably and settles into silence. The two inspect him for a moment before Patton breaks the heavy and awkward air around them, "I don't think I ever caught your guys' names yesterday."

"Oh, well this little ball of sunshine right here," Remus motions next to him. "is Janus."

Janus smirks at him. Janus was short with brown hair, and light brown eyes, the in the correct light they could almost be mistaken as yellow. He also had a large discolored spot over his left eye, likely a scar. He was wearing the same leather jacket as yesterday, and he had a yellow T-shirt on under it. From far away he didn't seem all that threatening, but now that Patton was closer something felt off about him. 

"And my name is Remus, we're both Juniors."

Remus was quite tall, almost a foot taller than Patton. He was intimidating, but he reminded Patton starkly of Roman. He had the same eyes and hair, but his smile was different. There was something sinister and predatory about it that made Patton shrivel a little. However, he seemed like a nice enough guy, so who was he to judge?

"Now is usually the part where you tell us your name."

"O-oh! Yeah right... my name is Patton, I'm a Sophomore."

"Wait wait, Patton? As in Patton White?"

Patton gave Remus a confused look, "Um... yes?"

Remus's face lit up with joy, "No shit! Your that omega that my brother Roman is friends with."

Patton's eyes widened at the mention of his friends name, "Wait you're Roman's brother?"

Patton had always known that Roman had a brother, but he had never had the chance to meet him. Well more like Roman never gave him the chance to. He had asked to meet his family, but Roman had always dodged the question or changed the subject, giving Patton the impression that he was embarrassed about his family. But now that Patton had met him, he really didn't know why Roman would be embarrassed about his brother. Sure, he was a bit strange, but he didn't seem all that bad to Patton.

"In the flesh!" 

Well that also explains why he reminded him of Roman. Although there was a glaring difference between the two that Patton noticed right away. There was a certain darkness to Remus, if that makes any sense. There was a look in his eye that was so different than the one that Roman had, it was almost unsettling.

"Wait, how do you know that I'm an omega?"

Remus did't have a chance to answer before Janus butted in, "You smell like one, He would know he spends all day with me, so he is pretty good at pointing out omegas when he smells them."

"You're an omega Janus?"

Janus shot him a weird glance, "Um, yeah? Wait you couldn't tell?"

Patton's face went red with blush, "Well I only just presented a few days ago, so my sense of smell isn't the greatest yet."

Remus very suddenly wrapped his arm around Patton's slim shoulders and shook him up just a bit, "What do you say we help you out, as your cool new upperclassmen friends?"

Patton giggled and pushed on Remus's arm in a attempt to get him to be a little more genital. Once he was done shaking him, Patton looked at the two of them. He really wasn't expecting them to be as nice as they were. Most people had always known him (if they knew him at all) as a crybaby, so he he always had a hard time making friends (except for his other friends, whom he wasn't speaking to at the moment). But now here were two tough looking upperclassmen who hardly knew him offering to help him out when he really needed it. 

He would have been a idiot to say no.

Virgil had had a bad feeling in his gut ever since his blow out with Patton. Despite reassurances from both his brother and Roman, Virgil still felt responsible for what went down yesterday. It didn't help when Patton didn't show up in the morning to the courtyard either. 

At first they had all thought that he must have stayed home today. None of then wanted to consider the thought of him still ignoring them. But then during third hour Patton waltzed into geometry like nothing was wrong. Virgil didn't dare try to confront him there in front of the entire class, so he stayed quiet. He decided that he would talk to Roman and Logan at lunch and try to figure it out there. 

That's how they got here, all three of them sitting in the middle of the courtyard with a notebook in front of them. It was almost funny, the arguably three most emotionally constipated kids in the school trying to think up a apology for the most emotional kid in school. They had formed a small circle around the notebook and had been brain storming for 10 minutes, but the page was still empty.

"What about, 'Sorry for being assholes?' It's nice and simple and gets straight to the point." 

Logan rolled his eye at such a request, "You know that won't work, and remember? Pat's got a thing against swearing."

Roman's face went dark with embarrassment, "Y-yeah! I remember that it's just..." He trailed off.

"What about, 'Dear Patton...' Wait, that's too formal isn't it?"

"Yeah, he's our friend not a business partner," 

As Virgil was sitting there he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. A flash of a familiar black jacket. He looked closer and there he was. He seemed a little different from when he last saw him. Then again, they hadn't spoken to each other since middle school. But there was no mistaking him, especially with that scar on his eye. He couldn't ever forget the face of the guy who made his middle school life a living hell. 

Next to him, as always, was Roman's big brother. Virgil remembered him too. Although he never got as bad as Janus did, he still went out of his own way to make him uncomfortable when they were kids. Virgil knew that Roman didn't have the highest opinion of his own brother, and it was clear why. No matter where he goes, he always ends up getting compared to his brother. Remus had a way of leaving a bad taste in peoples mouths after they spoke to them, so when people meet his little brother they don't expect much more from him either. The only place Roman could be where he was really know as himself was in theater, Perhaps that was why he liked it so much.

When Virgil had been snapped out of his thoughts he finally noticed the horrified look on Romans face. At first he was confused, but then he followed Romans gaze and saw it. He was quite sure he would never get the image out of his head. Next to them was Patton, walking and talking with them like he knew them.

By this time Logan had turned around to see what all the fuss was about. When he saw the scene unfolding in front of him, his face twisted into one of pure rage. This was bad. 

Logan did not care much for Janus or Remus for that matter. When he found out what they where doing to his brother in middle school, he nearly lost it. Logan wasn't a emotional guy but the thought of someone that he loved getting hurt never failed to make him so unreasonably angry. 

Virgil wasn't there when Logan had found out what was happening with them, but he had heard things about it. For the rest of that year rumors followed them both. some people went on about how Logan had beat up these two kids who were a year older then them. When Virgil had tried to ask what really happened, Logan always brushed off the question. What ever he did, it made them both leave him alone. But now all those feeling must have come back up again when he saw them with Patton. To be honest Virgil was just as mad, the only difference was that he was a little better at hiding it. 

"What the hell are they doing?"

Roman noticed Logan's face and, although taken aback, tried his best to calm him down, "Um, I'm sure it's nothing bad..."

"It's never 'nothing' with those jackasses." Logan snarled.

Virgil was getting nervous at his brothers expression. If this went on he was almost sure that his brother might explode. Suddenly Roman got up.

"I'll go talk to him."

He gave Virgil a look as if to say 'Stay here and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.' As Roman left the court yard Virgil scooted closer to his brother and put a hand on his shoulder. When he saw his brother Logan's face softened a little and he straightened himself a little bit. 

Virgil glanced back at the glass doors and thought to himself, 'I'm sure it's nothing, right?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo, It's backstory time! Next chapter is going to look a little different. It's going to go into the relationship between Janus and Virgil a little bit so look forward to that soon! Once again I want to say thank you all for the support you guys have given me on Wattpad and Ao3. It warms my sad little heart to see that you guys enjoy my works, so thank you so much! Until next time my friends!!


	9. Unharmed

Let's go back about 4 years, before Virgil and Logan had met Patton or Roman. They were both in 6th grade and things where going well enough. It had been exactly 3 years after their father had died, but they were moving on well enough. This year the two boys were in separate classes so Virgil was forced to make this years friends without the help of his brother (Not that he ever helped out that much).

at first Virgil didn't get along with any of the kids in his class. They were all so loud. at the end of the day Virgil had a reading comprehension class. Unlike his brother Virgil never had a super high level of intelligence, in fact he struggled a lot with reading. So this year his teachers put him in a reading help class.

This was where he made his first friend. 

The boy was about a year older than him, and much much taller. Though he hadn't hit his growth spurt yet and this boy obviously already had. He was loud and boisterous and charismatic and everything that Virgil wasn't. Maybe that's why he latched onto him so willingly. 

The first thing that Remus ever said to Virgil was, "You're not lame, but you really got to work on your image my dude. Keep acting like this and you'll end up as an omega."

That was a stereotype that could really be harmful. It was a story as old as time, a poor kid who was just a little too timid in class gets pegged as a future omega and start getting treated as such. Although Virgil knew it was unlikely for him to be an omega because none of his close family had the genetics, but still that statement stuck with him. It was true a lot could be inferred from a child's early behaviors but that didn't mean it was a guarantee, right?

Despite all common sense, the little voice in his head kept telling him to change his attitude. The next day during his reading class he started to act a little tougher. At first it wasn't anything too different, he would start ignoring people he didn't like and speaking for himself a little more. But hen in the weeks to come he would start exhibiting these behaviors out side of this one class. 

One day he mouthed off to one of the teachers and ended up getting a detention. Logan didn't think much of it at the time, this wasn't Virgil's first detention after all. So he went home without him. 

In that same detention was Remus and a new kid that Virgil had never met before. Remus obviously wasn't expected him to be there so when he showed up Remus wasted absolutely no time to introduce him to Janus. 

At first Virgil felt something off about this guy, a strange feeling in his gut that said to stay away. But he didn't listen, and the guy was nice enough anyways so what's wrong with making a new friend. 

From the moment that they met to the moment that they stopped talking, Janus had been a complete mystery to him. The boy never talked about his family or his past, but at the same time Virgil never had the courage to ask. He never said much to other people and nobody else really knew him. He was a phantom to everyone, except one person. 

Remus was the only person who knew enough about Janus to truly call him his friends. before they had even known Virgil, Remus had already known everything there is to now about him. He knew the things that bothered him and the things that made him happy. He knew the names of all of his family members, he had even been to his house a few times. Virgil had never wished for that kind of relationship but he was just happy to have people to hang out with. 

The first time he started to become uncomfortable with them was about 6 months after they had met. You know that time when new friendships start to lose that shine, like a car that had been driven out in the rain one too many times. One day the boys had lunch together and Janus suggested something.

"Hey, how about we just ditch the rest of the day?"

At first Virgil was shocked, but when Remus agreed with him he felt like he had no choice but to go as well. The worst thing for him to do was be left out, so he went along with it. They didn't get caught but Virgil felt uneasy for the rest of the day. The only thing that kept him from telling them to stop was the little thrill that he felt when he defied someone and got away with it. 

Virgil had always been bad at lying. Whenever he did his ears would turn red and he would start shaking badly. Lately though he had been better at it. Janus said that he had always been good at it so he started to teach Virgil how to be good at it too. He still wasn't the greatest at it, but at least now he could mange to not give them up on accident. 

Three months of this past and by now he was in 7th grade and Janus and Remus where in 8th. By now Virgil's teachers had noticed his grades starting to slip and had started confronting him. At first they asked if something was going on his home, and he had no problem saying that wasn't true, because it wasn't, but when they started asking if his choice friends had anything to do with it it became harder to hide the truth. 

As the teachers started to catch on so did Logan who had noticed his brother's strange behavior and was starting to become concerned. Unbeknownst to Virgil, Logan had started to look into what was going on with the three of them. He had never really met Remus or Janus, he had passed them in the halls and he knew Remus's brother a little bit, but other than that he didn't know anything about these boys. Getting his mother involved was out of the question, if he did that Logan was sure that Virgil would never forgive him. 

As he was doing some investigating of his own he found out about what they had been doing. He became quite mad, not for the sake of his brother but for the sake of himself and his mother. How could his brother do this? After their father died they both promised each other that they would try their hardest to never make their mother sad like that again, and his was going against everything they agreed to. This made him quite mad. 

However he put this anger aside and made a quick trip to the vice principles office. By this time Virgil's teachers had also figured out what was going on, but they didn't know which students were making Virgil do this. So that's how the three friends ended up in the office together. 

Virgil got off relatively unharmed. No one thought that he had really anything to do with this, so he got a few detentions and that was that. Janus and Remus however were punished much more severely. They both were given a weeks worth suspension and had detention for the rest of the month. 

Logan had wished to remain anonymous, so when the boys had asked who ratted them out so the teachers said that a student had done it. When they said that Remus and Janus immediately assumed that it was Virgil who had ratted them out. 

So when they came back, they stopped talking to him and started making his life a living hell. They started rumors about both Virgil and his brother. and went out of their ways to make sure he had a hard time making friends. Janus went a stp further an started to physically harass the poor boy.

You already know the rest.


	10. Uncontrollable

They had not forgotten what had happened. They tried their very best to distance themselves from their former life, but sometimes things come back to bite them in the butt. Patton probably didn't know about their past with Virgil, otherwise they wouldn't be talking to him right now. He seemed like a really nice guy, and they didn't want to change that. That's why Remus internally started to panic when Roman came stomping over.

Patton also stiffened when he saw Roman coming. He was notorious for his temper and Patton would tear up if people raised their voices near him. The only one that was able to keep some semblance of calm was Janus (poker face was his specialty). 

As Roman got closer Patton found himself cowering behind Janus. he didn't really mean to. Maybe it was something about having a obviously irritated alpha stalking towards them. If Janus was nervous he never let it slip.

"Remus, what the hell are you doing?" Roman growled, causing poor Patton to shrink back even further. 

Remus slapped a wide oblivious grin on his face, "What ever could you be talking about brother? 

Romans glare would be enough to make anybody shrivel, but Remus straightened himself against it and kept his composure. Then it started. Patton knew Alphas scented when they got angry, he'd been around both Roman and Logan when it happened, but now that he had presented it was a whole new experience. 

The sent was stronger than he remembered it (It smelled like fire), and it made the corners of his vision go blurry. Next his breathing started to hitch and he started to sway a bit. For a moment he was so sure that he was going to drop that he grabbed Janus for support. Janus wasn't looking too hot either. While he wasn't swaying on his feet like Patton was, his eyes had gone glassy and his posture had changed from confident to skittish.

While Roman and Remus hadn't seemed to notice, the other people in the crowded Cafeteria started to. Some of the people around them covered their noses and continued to eat, and others moved away from the scene altogether. When Janus finally got himself out of the little trance he was in, he noticed that they where drawing attention and went to break up the situation.

"You guys, I don't think that right now is the best time to-"Janus didn't have time to finish his sentence before he was interrupted by Roman. 

"You have not right to say what I should and should not do! What I want to know is why you are lurking around my best friend." He growled.

Janus tried his best not to get flinch or draw back from the angry alpha, but he couldn't help but break eye contact and shrivel just a little bit. He took a deep breath, straightened himself, and started to speak again. 

"If you want to know so badly, we aren't lurking. He looked lonely so we invited him to lunch with us and he said yes. We did nothing wrong here, it's you who's making a big ass deal about it."

Roman pushed past Remus to stand in front of Janus. Now their height difference was on full display, Remus was starting to get a little overprotective. Having known Janus for most of his life, Remus had grown used to picking out what little tells that he had. One tell that Janus had for when he was nervous or scared was when he tucks his chin. It can be hard to pick out sometimes, but it's almost always means that he needs someone to intervene.

Roman leaned over Janus and snarled, "You of all people show know why I'm making a 'big ass deal about it'."

Patton, who was still behind Janus, now was looking even worse for wear. He whimpered and trembled and managed to make himself even smaller. Now that Roman was this close, he saw how panicked Patton looked and lost it. 

The misunderstanding was a easy one to make. Rather than think that he might have done anything wrong, Roman was now convinced that Janus and Remus had been hurting the poor boy and that was why he seemed so shaken up. In that moment he snapped and grabbed Janus by his shoulders. 

Janus would be the first person to admit he was weak when it cam to physical strength. He had never been the most athletic person, but in this moment he really wished he was. Remus saw what was happening and yanked Roman off of his friend as fast as possible. 

Roman quickly pushed Remus back and grabbed his collar. The two brothers grappled with each other, pushing chairs and tables as they fought. People scurried away from the two fighting alphas and got a safe distance away. Fights at the school wasn't uncommon but it was always safe to keep your distance and let the teachers take care of it. This time no teachers needed to get involved however. 

Janus was the first to see Patton drop. Janus had never dropped himself, but he knew how bad it could be. He wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't close enough to Patton help him out and Roman, the only one who would've been able to help, was the one who caused it so he was no help either. So he came up with the only thing he could think of. It took him a minute but he finally located them. Then, mustering up all the courage that he could, he brought himself in between the two fighting alphas.

"Stop it!" 

Janus looped his arms around Remus's shoulders and pried him off of Roman. Once they were separated, it didn't take them long to notice that Patton had dropped. Roman's eyes widened and he tried to move closer, but Janus stopped him before he could get too close.

"I wouldn't do that, since you're the reason this happened. It might just make it worse if you try to fix it."

"Well than smart ass, who's going to fix it? You don't know enough about him do you?" 

"Well you know some people don't you?"

He wanted to object, but he knew that Janus was right, he really couldn't do anything to help. Roman glanced back at the courtyard and sighed. If he couldn't do this, then what kind of friend was he? So he spun around on his heels and quickly made his way to the courtyard where Logan and Virgil were. 

In the meantime, Janus had begun shooing the onlookers away from Patton. The teachers didn't do anything, most were too scared to do so. They all had drop training when they had chosen to become teachers in a mixed school, but now that it had actually happened no one knew what to do. 

Janus however knew exactly what to do. He had grown up in a large family full of all different types of people, some of which were omegas, so drops weren't as uncommon to him. He made sure that the space was cleared and propped Patton head up with a bag to keep him from swallowing his own tongue. Janus checked his pulse to make sure that he wasn't in any immediate danger. 

Right then Logan and Virgil cam bursting from the doors of the courtyard. Virgil was the first to reach Patton's side looking him up and down, checking for any damage just as Janus had done. When he didn't find any he stopped and pulled Patton's head up onto his lap and started stroking his hair. As if he was just sleeping instead of in a mini coma.

Logan made quick work of getting everyone as far away from his friend as possible, especially Janus and Remus. As soon as he checked Patton, he started to ask questions.

He looked to Roman first, "What exactly happened?"

Roman looked down at his feet, "Remus and I started fighting and he just dropped."

Logan looked back at the two other boys that stood at a safe distance, obviously trying their best to stay out of their way. Remus made sure to keep himself in between Janus and Logan at all times, although Janus kept peeking out to make sure everything was going ok. Finally Logan went to his brother's side. The only thing they could do was try to make him comfortable. Drops happen when an omega feels threatened, and they only come out of it when their body feels relaxed enough to think that they aren't endangered anymore.

Janus watched from the background nervously, holding himself back from barking instructions at the pair of boys. Logan was sitting on his knees on the left side of Patton, holding his hand. Virgil still had his head resting in his lap and was stroking his hair, trying his best to comfort him. The entire time Roman was standing to the side pacing and growling to himself.

Slowly Remus leaned over and whispered into Janus' ear, "Do you really think he is going to be ok?"

Then, The kids around them started to shuffle and speak. They both looked up and saw that Patton had started to shift in Virgil's lap. He lazily opened his eyes and looked around. Logan smiled and Roman rushed to Patton's side and started bumbling out apologies for everything.

About halfway through his speech Patton reached out and grabbed Romans hand and squeezed it. He looked around at all of his friends and started to tear up, "It's ok, I forgive you."


	11. Untouchable

As soon as Emile got the call from the school that Patton had dropped, he wasted no time getting to the school so he could bring his son home. Emil had dropped before, it actually used to happen quite a lot when Patton was still very young, but he still knew what a shock it can be for someone as young as his son.   
As soon as he burst through the entrance of the school (Still in his waiter outfit might I add...) Emile went into 'Mamma mode'. 'Mamma mode' as his son liked to call it, started up whenever Emile thought that his son was in the slightest bit of danger. The office was right across from the entrance so it didn't take long for Emile to make his way over.   
He quickly caught the attention of the young man sitting at the front desk and started speaking, "Where is my son?"  
The man, Mr. Hanson as the name plate on the desk said, was caught off guard for a moment by the protectiveness radiating of of the omega but quickly gained his composure back, "Just one moment Sir, what's your child's name?"  
Emile took a deep breath to calm himself, "Patton White."  
Mr. Hanson's face lit up and he quickly wrote something down, "Ok sir, He is in the middle of an evaluation right now, but I can let them know that you are here."  
Emile's shoulders slumped a bit, "Is there anyway that I can be in there with him?"  
"No, I'm sorry they should be done soon though. In the mean time, if you could just sign some paperwork for me that would be very helpful."  
Mr. Hanson slipped a clipboard with about a dozen multi-colored pieces of paper on it. Emile reluctantly took the clipboard and sat down on the other side of the office and started to read through the papers. They all basically said that if he signed this, he wouldn't try to sue the school for what happened. After signing the papers, Emile sat and watched the clock patiently awaiting the return of the Secretary. After a few painstaking minutes passed by the man came back in with a short woman in a bright pink shirt and black pants,   
"Hello." Said the woman, "My name is Ms. Kirk, I'm the school nurse." Emile shot up from his seat and shook the lady's hand.  
Once she shook his hand she started to explain what had happened, "As you probably already know, you son dropped during lunch today."   
Emile shuddered a bit but allowed her to continue, "We were informed by students and teachers in the room that the drop was a result of a dispute between friends that got physical."  
"Physical? Was he hurt?"  
"No, not in the fight. Apparently the Two who were fighting both were friends. The stress combined with the scenting that was happening made him overwhelmed enough for him to drop. They all told us that two of his friends, the two who weren't involved in the fight had helped him out of it. Two brothers apparently, Logan and Virgil Black I think. As soon as he came out of it they brought him to me. I ran some tests on him to make sure everything was ok. No concussion that I could see right away, but keep an eye on him just to make sure. If he starts to act strangely, bring him to the hospital. Lastly, make sure he gets lots of rest. This kind of thing can take a lot out of omegas, especially when they are this young."  
Emile nodded along with the constant flow of information. When The nurse was done talking he took a deep breath and looked her in the eye, "Can I see him now?"  
She nodded, "Yes, he is right down this way."  
She led him out of the office and down the hallway just a bit. While they walked they past two boys sitting outside of the office. Emile hadn't noticed them before. They both looked a little roughed up and if they knew that Emile was there, they never let it show.  
The next door they came to was one that was covered in large stickers and sticky notes with compliments on them. The nurse turned the knob and opened up the door. The inside was simple enough. One side of the room looked more like an office with a desk and computer littered with papers and sticky notes. The other side of the room was much more clean and organized. It had a small cot used for examinations and a few cabinets likely filled with medicines and supplies.   
On the cot sat Emile's son. As soon as he saw him, Emile rushed over and wrapped him up in a huge hug. Although it took him a little bit by surprise, Patton hugged his father back almost immediately. Once Emile was satisfied with the hug he pulled away and held his son at arms length, looking him up and down to check for damage.   
"Are you feeling ok? Does anything hurt? Can you see me alright? Do you need to lay down, you should lay down..." Amidst all the fussing Patton was trying to pry his dad's hands off of his shoulders.   
"Dad, DAD!" Emile stopped talking and looked his son in the eye, "I'm all good see?" Patton finally pushed past his father and got down off the cot. He did a few laps around the room to show his dad that he was going to be just fine.   
The nurse chuckled, "I think he gets it honey, but you really shouldn't be moving too much ok?"  
Patton put on his best pouty face and went back and sat on the cot. The nurse talked for a bit longer, just stuff about letting him rest for two days and he'll have an excused absence for tomorrow if he needed one. After she was done talking the nurse bid the two goodbye and sent them on their way.   
Patton tried to tell his father that he was fine walking on his own but his father insisted on having him at least lean against him just in case. Once they got out to the car and had buckled in, Emile finally started to relax a little. When he had gotten an unexpected call from the school in the middle of the day his stress and worry levels went from 0 to 100 real quick. However, how could he not be worried. His son had been put in a bad enough situation to drop at school, that would put any parent on edge.   
Emile drove home in relative silence, not wanting to bombard his son with too many questions right away. It was only about a five minute drive from the school to the apartment but by the time they had gotten there Patton had already passed out in the back of the car. His son had always been a heavy sleeper, especially when he was this tired. Emile thought it would be cruel to get him up now, so instead he unbuckled him and carried him into the apartment building. Patton was still a bit smaller than his father so he wasn't too hard for him to carry.   
When they entered they were greeted by the same face as always. Mrs. Hartman was behind the desk typing away at her computer when she looked up and saw the two boys come in. When she saw the state that Patton was in she immediately got up and rushed over to them.  
"Oh my! Emile darling what happened, is he ok?"  
Emile nodded and started to explain, "He had a drop at school."  
Mrs. Hartman gasped, "Goodness me! Was he hurt?"  
"No, luckily. He just had a bit of a fall."  
Mrs. Hartman sighed and put her hand over her heart as a sign of relief, "Oh that the lord. Well I'm happy he's not injured. I'm sure you want to get him up to your room now, call me up if you need anything ok dear?”  
Emile smiled and thanked her before crossing the lobby and entering the elevator. Thankfully no one else was in the hall to stop them so Emile was able to take patton straight to their apartment. Once they were inside, Emile took Patton to his room and tucked him in. He hoped that he could get a few hours of sleep before he woke up again.  
Once he was tucked in Emile made his way back out to the Kitchen/Livingroom area. He flopped down onto the couch, resting his bones for the first time today. He exhaled and put his head in his hands. He felt like crying. Before he could however, there was a ringing at the phone.  
The ringing went on for a bit before Emile got up to pick it up. Once he did he heard his boss on the other end. Emile’s boss wasn’t a horrible man, but he had his flaws. He was very strict when it came to who was working when, so he probably wasn’t very happy with Emile right now.  
“Emile, where the hell are you!? I just got a call from Colline that you left!”  
Emile pinched the bridge of his nose and answered back a sweetly as he could hoping that his boss couldn’t hear the annoyance behind his voice, “I’m really sorry sir, I got a call for my son's school and-”  
He was cut off by his boss, “I don’t care why you are gone, I want to know when you will be back!”  
“I’m really sorry sir. I know this is sudden and all, but I really need to be with my son right now.”  
“Doesn’t the boy have a father to look after him?”  
Emile was getting irritated now, “He does, and unfortunately it’s me. He had a drop at school today and he needs to be monitored right now. I can try to get someone to watch him tomorrow, but please! Let me have this time with my child!”  
There were a few moments of silence before the man on the other line sighed, “I guess you could use your sick days until the boy feels better, but I want you to be back by Friday.”  
Emile’s face lit up with relief, “Oh thank you sir! Thank you so much!”  
Emile and his boss bid their farewells and got off the line. Emile exhaled and leaned up against the wall next to the phone. He let a few tears of relief slip down his face. He chuckled sadly to himself, only he would be happy about his boss letting him use his few sick days to take care of his son. He quickly wiped away his tears and went back to sit on the couch.   
As he sat back he felt the exhaustion hit him all at once. He flopped down on his side facing towards his son’s room and smiled. He yawned and let himself sink down into the cushions, a few minutes of sleep wouldn’t hurt, right? He drifted off and shut his eyes for the first time in quite awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @Ohnomyinnocence on Wattpad for all the love you've been giving me lately, it really means a lot to me. And to all my friends on Ao3, thank you for all the support you've given me, I really couldn't do this without you.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapters will be longer. Thanks for sticking with this. Feel free to bully me for any spelling mistakes you find,
> 
> Goodnight


End file.
